polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:South Africaball/@comment-193.70.64.90-20170601102852/@comment-31674709-20180503213953
"No autistic kid," I'm an teen with asperger. "this is not shitty ass collectivism you dumb piece of a cow shit" And yet you insist on blaming people collectively, also thanks for the insult. "this is history and its consequences, analyzing and studying it you will see that what was done that time is determining nowadays and this past is still very damn alive." But you don't even analyse the history of South Africa, you just resort to idealistical narratives for history. "So just because there they didn’t have the same land owning system you guys had in Europe you guys have the right to steal it oh nice, that’s the excuse you guys used to steal and occupy lands from other people around the world, their civilization is just living there and was born there because cake from there but nah they don’t have a fucking piece of paper to prove it like I have with a fucking paint drop", No, different views on land ownership and property did not justify the stealing of land. '(Papal bull Sublimis Deus (1537) as an example). And yet, how do you determine "theft of land"? '''It's also important to notice that such action was manly due to governments imposing their cohersion on tribes (Indian Wars as an example) '''which DO NOT REPRESENT PRIVATE INDIVIDUALS. A certain government ordering an atrocity does not mean that an ethnic individual living in jurisdiction of same said government is responsible for it. Even individuals have helped natives against government cohersion (A list too high to provide). But c'mon, go and spit your "muh stealing land" narrative again... It isn't like property rights violation is done with property rights violation, right? Oh wait, you don't combat fire with fire. ''"it’s fucking imperialism stop lying you dumb faggot. I didn’t say homogeneity isn’t good but why can’t you fucker have your homogeneity in your bloody land? " Ok, it's imperialism, and? Why can't i have homogeneity in my bloody land? Excuse me? We're talking about '''colonies and not the home area....? I'm just saying that homogeneity is a good thing? There are many reasons that lead to colonization, and many of them are valid from many points. "Why you fucker need to go to lands that belong to other people, steal it, occupy it and treat the ones who always lived there like trash?" 1. To contact them 2. How would i steal it? 3. If i wanted to occupy it, i would conquer, but i'm a man of peace. 4. Ask that to the government that imposes regulations and cohersion on natives and colonizers. Mr., colonization isn't flowers and rainbows, yes, but don't pretend that colonization is just "hu we stealin this land n stuff xdddddddd" Being "indigenous" does not gives you special rights. And you don't have a right to land that was affected by the process of colonization, times changes, our rights don't. "Because muh I’m suberior eurobean." Europeans have an average IQ of 100, only second to Asians (~105), how about that? "It’s cute that you don’t include the apartheid terrorists and it’s predecessors that used worse fucking violence to steal and occupy the bloody land, they are not terrorists because I like them and I think they represent my culture very well so they can terrorize africans at their will," The apartheid regime was not innocent, but they have atleast a view of humanity unlike the anti-apartheid terrorists that brought down South Africa. And stop bringing "muh stolen land", if you want really soo much your "stolen land" go sue the property owners of them. And the Apartheid happened during a time that the process of colonization had already been finished, what are you even talking about? "yes apartheid forces were never terrorists when they terrorized entire african communities, but again the only terrorist is the african who doesn’t accept this fucking tyranny, if by your concept terrorist means the one who fights against imperialist oppression then I’m proudly a terrorist," As i said, the Apartheid regime was never innocent, they did atrocities, but do you seriously think that bombing innocent people, women and children is the way to counter it? Oh, so you're a terrorist? How you like it? You murder innocent children, you put fear into people, but it's ok because you can always justify it by saying "IMPERIALISM" all the time, your contributions to humanity will be the greatest! "but by the logical concept no I’m not, terrorists are imperialist fuckers like zionists and apartheid bitches that you so much defend." Would you call Nelson Mandela a terrorist? Oh it's ok because injustice, just forget all the people he massacred, it was ok, even tought those were just innocents that had nothing to do with the apartheid regime. "I’m not in favor of arab immigration to Europe, I believe arabs must always be united in our lands I don’t like to see my nation scattered around the world but there is a little difference here, while in Africa europeans came as occupiers and stole it, in Europe the european leaders permitted arabs to go there (and most of the refugees are not even arabs), it was not an invasion like the other case." Stealing? You're not even providing anything, you just can't say "EUROPEANS STOLE THE LAND" and that's it, you're not even providing proof of anything, you're just defaming european individuals. Please bring proof or else shut up. "The land became stolen after you killed, massacred and forced the ones that survived to go to a marginalized place you ignoramus brainless piece of a diarrhea scum, yes it is a fucking invasor the one who was born there because he is son of the invasor and is benefiting of the fucking process of invasion and in most part of the time collaborating with it that was the case of the apartheid in South Africa," I stole...? Weird, i can't remember it, i can't also remember massacres and killings... Invasion? PLEASE TELL ME IN SOUTH AFRICAN HISTORY WHERE IN ANY PART THERE WAS EVER BEEN SOMETHING CLOSE TO THE DEFINITON OF AN "INVASION" THAT WAS PART OF THE COLONIZATION PROCESS. "the process of imperialist occupation you dumb scum. No they didn’t because each people had its own land there study before talk you cunt. " They didn't what? "I don’t support killing of average people of european ancestry in South Africa, I’m talking about historical rule of apartheid, so you claim they can’t live together and so far the solution is putting native african population in poor slums and reservations where they suffer with all kind of diseases and recreate the european colony in Africa?" I really, i really wish you could bring evidence for everything you're saying, but you're not, you're just making logical falacy after logical falacy. No, i don't support mistreatment of blacks, but i do support the fact that racial segregation was something beneficial for both race groups in South Africa. Also there wasn't any disease epidemic, what are you even talking about? "That’s it? Oh fucking come ones, dumb extremists we have in both sides I already said it here or in other thread I don’t know, but Nelson Mandela did wanted union between blacks and whites he wasn’t dumb like members of other parties and the current ones who took power," He wanted union by bombing out the hell of people? Give me a break... "Mandela had support among the white community if you don’t now, " Only if you're refering to a) Jews to whom you're calling "whites" b) Self-hating whites c) Communist whites d) Brainwashed whites Choose. "he had considerable one actually and they both made agreements trying to give the country national unity and he initially succeed however now things changed." The country had unity, but now it's a third world country known for being a third world country. People calling for land "redistribution"... Yah, that's unity. "But you didn’t just settled there dumb boy, you came and started expansion followed by inevitable conflict after it and so far you already kicked them from there, and the concept you quoted has nothing to do with it, you came to s land that simply doesn’t belongs to you and settled there, that’s it, there is difference in a nowadays thing like when you buy a house in some african country and when in past you came to it and settled there by force after entering in conflict with the natives." I did? I really did? I cant' remember, maybe i was a little baby when i did that. Oh wait, i didn't. I entered in conflict with the natives? And do you expect me to do? To be nice n cute with my enemy? No, i go to war, and i make my demands, i can even ask for land if i want, that's conquering and it's different from today. "Did you at least read what I wrote? Or can’t you make a basic interpretation in this fucking mind?" You haven't even offered a solution to "stolen land"... "I said that it was not something that a country in specific took to there with its own interests like happens most part of the time nowadays when USA does it, it was something that was observed and decided by their authorities and unanimity, you see? It was not something that aimed to benefit one fucking political side, can’t you understand it?" What something? "It’s not that difficult to fucking realize it but since you are dumb and have shit arguments taking in account most part of your arguments are quoting my arguments. It’s different imperialism? Occupation and political influence followed by domain is not fucking imperialism I’m contesting faggot." t. i lost an argument i better call this dude a faggot. Yeah yeah, and how do you prevent imperialism by the way? "Lmao you dumb ignorant piece of a smelly fucking retarded shit ignored all my fucking complete argument where I refuted your shitty ass statement because you literally can’t argue against it yes I do know you can’t realized it" I can't breathe. "Simply dumb boi, uncle amal will tell you how it works, do you know how slavery worked?" But why do you bring slavery to this? "Yes they bought an individual and put him to work hard in terrible conditions and still they had fucking high profit that’s how countries like Spain and UK became with their asses filled with money some centuries ago, wasn’t just because the slave/worker lived in a shit condition and eventually died that the economy was harmed," t. saying this without even having proof of it and even more talking about an off-topic subject. "the situation there during that times in South Africa was a bit different, it was not slavery," So this is why you brought slavery, sorry but it's not comparable. "but followed this same logic, simply because you had an entire poor nation to work for you, you could horribly pay them to work in fields and mines and still got profit, after you marginalized them and built this society where the only space they have is this one," Can i bring "evidence" to this topic? How about you bring evidence to all the giant amount claims you've brought to? "and most of these workers didn’t live in isolated bantustans, in fact they lived in closed ghettos sieged by the police known as townships and far from the great urban and social centers where the quality of life was high for the European population, was practically a great fenced slum, and of course that the datas from those places were not taken into account by the government this is fucking obvious nobody cared to them, they had no assistance how the hell would they be counted." E V I D E N C E ? "Also please I’m not quoting medieval times here, literally every powerful empire was expansionist and imperialist during that times, this has no relevance to me, first because I don’t defend monarchies, arabs did stopped being imperialists." So you admit it, ok. "Yes of course I fucking have evidence, just search for South Africa Israel relations and you will confirm this information, Israel even financed South Africa nuclear tests lol." You don't have evidence, you're just telling me to search for a topic without even saying much, no, how about bringing actual evidence for your claims? "And Israel killed fucking civilians they started promoting ethnic cleansing and terrorizing arab villages, cities and communities kicking the population from there and occupying it with their terrorist zionist militias and later their terrorist army, arabs who resisted against this imperialist zionist fucking occupation are doing nothing more than the rightfully correct thing," I do not deny that Israeli soldiers have done atrocities to palestinians, but do not pretend that palestinians were just harmless hippies, because they indeed did the same thing to the Israelites. Don't deny this, please. "fuck israeli zionism, south african apartheid and every fucking imperialist piece of shit. Again I don’t give a fuck about collectivism and I don’t support this shit stop being dumb cunt " How about you grow up? [[User talk:Johnny-Swing|'Talk']] 21:39, May 3, 2018 (UTC)